


Alpin Green

by Caaarli



Series: All my Sho(r)ts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Soft Tsukishima Kei, that's why Yamagushi has greenish hair, timeskip to Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caaarli/pseuds/Caaarli
Summary: "Tsukki?", he turned around and looked his boyfriend in the eye, "I want to dye my hair green.""Okay? And that has something to do with me because...?"*****"I like it", stated Tsukishima, "it suits you.""Thanks. And thank you for helping me", the smaller turned to his boyfriend and pecked him on the lips, "I love it."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: All my Sho(r)ts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Alpin Green

During their last year of middle school Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could participate in a exchange.

"I got accepted for the exchange. What about you?"  
"That's cool but I didn't", Yamaguchi sounded happy and sad at the same time. Happy for his boyfriend but sad that he couldn't go with him.  
"I'm sure you will have lots of fun."  
"Not as much fun as I would have had with you", it was a rare vocal moment of cuteness in public.

They have been dating for almost two years now. Tsukishima usually wasn't the type to show much affection but it happened once in a while when it was only the two of them. Even when people just didn't listen. The blonde whispered little compliments in his boyfriend's ear like small 'You look good's, 'I like that shirt on you's or 'I love you's once in a while. It didn't happen that often but the fact it happened at all was just amazing for Yamaguchi. Small touches like a hand on the other's back, arm or thigh really weren't uncommon during the day at school but when they finally arrived at one of their houses the first thing they usually did was kiss. They didn't even care about their parents seeing. Akiteru had walked in on them making out about hundreds of times already ("Honestly. Why can't he just KNOCK?!"). Tsukishima's mother saw Yamaguchi teasing her son during dinner a few times ("Yamaguchi stop that! She will notice!" and a purred "She already has. About a year ago."). Yamaguchi's mother helped them to get together... Kind of and Yamaguchi's father caught them yelling at each other during a fight when he came home earlier than expected.

"Hey I'm really sorry. I know you were excited", they sat across from each other and the taller rubbed his boyfriend's knee and thigh softly.  
"I know but it's not your fault. You can't change anything about that. But thank you", he fell down onto Tsukishima's chest and snuggled up to him.

"Hey Yamaguchi-san! I got news for you", the two got stopped by their biology teacher after class, "I got something from your class teacher. About the exchange. Apparently your paper got mixed up and ended up in another class. Here you are and now leave, have a good break."  
"Thanks. We will. You too", the taller said back and pulled his speachless boyfriend out of the classroom.  
"We're going to the exchange together!"  
"Yes we will. But now I'd like to eat. I'm starving."

"I'm so excited."  
"I am too."  
The two laid in Yamaguchi's bed after school. The brunette had his head on his boyfriend's chest and the blonde carded his fingers through the brown hair.  
"Tsukki?", he turned around and looked his boyfriend in the eye, "I want to dye my hair green."  
"Okay? And that has something to do with me because...?"  
"If you didn't want me to, I wouldn't do it", he propped up on his elbows to have a better look at his boyfriend who grabbed Yamaguchi by the cheeks and looked him in the eye.  
"What? No. I would never forbid you something like that. And if we ever broke up and you had another boyfriend who doesn't want you to do that, break up with him immediately. That's nothing that should depend on your boyfriend. Or any person for that matter."  
"Thanks", a short kiss was shared between them followed by a short silence.

"Do you maybe... Want to help me? I wanted to do it today", Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima with his puppy eyes.  
"I've never done such kind of thing, you know that."  
"We'll figure it out together. It's just easier when you do it. I can't reach the back of my head properly. I'll give you an old shirt of my father's to not stain your clothes."  
"Okay then."

They set everything up - black towels, gloves, the dye and a plastic bag.  
"Alpin green. Interesting. But are you sure you'll see the color in your hair. It's not blonde or something."  
"It's my mom's and she used to dye her hair with it. And you know she has like very dark brown hair. I don't want it to be neon, I just want it to be there."  
"Okay. And your mom allowed you to use her color?"  
"She asked me if I wanted to. She's allergic now and can't use it anymore. And she can't really help me dye them because of that."

Tsukishima carefully spread the dye in the brown hair in front of him.  
"I really don't know if I'm doing that right."  
"It'll work out I'm sure. And you don't need to be so cautious. I won't break", Yamaguchi smiled at his boyfriend through the mirror he was sitting on front of. The taller of the two used more pressure to attach the dye to the brown hair what nearly caused Yamaguchi to moan. He always liked it to have his hair played with.  
"That feels good, Tsukki."  
"I know. I heard it", he chuckles, "and I know how much you like it when I scratch your scalp."  
Yamaguchi closed his eyes and enjoyed the rest of the procedure and listened to his boyfriend humming some of his favorite songs.  
"I think you should sing more often. Or hum at least. I love the sound of your voice. It makes me really happy", the former brunette sounded sleepy but content. Tsukishima crouched down in front of him to press a small kiss on his nose.  
"I know that you think so but I only do that subconsciously. You should know."  
"I know. But you could try at least. I really like that."  
"Whatever. Now give me that stupid bag."  
He carefully put that bag over the other's hair and tied it in the back (Don't do that. There are better alternatives).

They stayed in the bathroom to not stain anything in Yamaguchi's room or the living room. They cuddled up as good as possible and waited half an hour to wash out the dye.  
"Could you maybe take off that shirt of yours? You don't want it to end up green, do you?"  
"It's an old shirt. I used when we painted my walls. I don't ca-"  
"Take it off, Yamaguchi. Now."  
A shudder ran down the smaller's spine hearing that demanding tone from his boyfriend.  
"You just want to stare at my back. And ass."  
"That might be a positive addition. Now lean over the bathtub. And make sure that your head is lower than your back. Otherwise your back will get all green."  
"Tsukki!", Yamaguchi whined, "that's embarrassing!"  
"You have done more embarrassing things in front of me already. Don't make a scene now. Besides... You like it. To be so exposed in front of me."  
Yamaguchi whimpered but did as he was told. Tsukishima hung up the shower head above his head and switched it on. With one hand he removed the expendable dye out of the hair and he used the other to lightly scratch and caress his boyfriend's back.  
"Is that okay or do you need to change your position?"  
"No, it's alright. Thank you for helping me with all this."  
"No problem."

Getting all the dye out took longer that they thought by the end Yamaguchi's back really was sore.  
"And now I need to dry them in the same position", he whined.  
"Why?"  
"Because there still is so much dye left, that it would stain my neck and forehead. It will anyways, even if it's dry. I'll probably need to make a ponytail... Well kind of."  
"Okay. Give me the hair dryer, I can do that."

After they finished the whole matter they both looked at Yamaguchi through the mirror. The color came out more olive than they thought but that probably was because of the brown hair.  
"I like it", stated Tsukishima, "it suits you."  
"Thanks. And thank you for helping me", the smaller turned to his boyfriend and pecked him on the lips, "I love it."  
"Sooo about that ponytail..."  
"Yes yes. Let me just grab an elastic, alright?", he laughed.  
"I just really like seeing you like that. It's cute and kind of hot at the same time."  
Yamaguchi blushed, fetched a hairband and tied his hair up.  
"Thank god it's Friday. Look at my neck", he grinned, "I wouldn't want to go to school like that."  
"I think you should grab a towel for your pillow. Otherwise it will end up green as well."  
"Right."

They brushed teeth and changed to their pajamas (well actually not really. They only put on some sweatpants but that's what they considered pajamas if it was only the two of them).

"In my humble opinion I should have the privilege of your chest as my pillow tonight. I did so much work and I don't want to end up with a green chest because the towel got lost or a green face because I spooned you."  
"I'm okay with that."

Before they fell asleep Yamaguchi caressed his boyfriend's silky blond hair. He liked that nearly as much as getting his hair fondled with.  
"I'm really thankful for having you, you know?"  
Tsukishima hummed.  
"You never made fun of me. And you're always here for me. I love you."  
"I love you too. And that's the reason I'm there for you. But sometimes I can't really understand, why you keep up with me. I'm not exactly nice to other people and I'm not particularly good when it comes to all that relationship stuff."

"You're my only friend. And I love you. Even when you're not nice to the others, I know what I mean to you. And I know that you would never treat me like that. And your sweetness when we're alone is improving. Even when you only do that when we're alone it's amazing. I know you don't necessarily want people to see that side of yours. And I'm happy I'm the one who gets to see it. And I'd probably be jealous, if I weren't. You're complementing me more. You are being so sweet today. That's all I can ask for", Yamaguchi smiled a lovesick smile down at his partner.  
"Thank you. I may look like I don't but sometimes I really need some reassurance and I only get that when I'm with you."  
"And I love to tell you how amazing you are. I love to tell you how much you mean to me. I love how cute you become when you're really worn out, tired from whatever exhaustion. Just like today. I love you."  
"I love you too. More than anything."

They shared a last, long and soft kiss before they fell asleep holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Many of my stories are inspired by things that happened to me and so is this. It seemed fitting and it's cute sooo...
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions in mind leave them in the comments.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Take care, Caaarli!


End file.
